Phantom's Uprising
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = }} Phantom's Uprising is the special and finale of the second season of Basket Sponge. This special consists of episode's 26-27 of the series or the 46th and 47th overall in the series. Plot LeBron finds a mystical ball that transforms him in VERY different ways over emotions. The team see that he changes over time into something as the match between them and the POBA 2k15 Tournament Qualifiers may be the last chance they get. But is this the last hurrah for all of the team? Transcript Narrator: Previously on NBA's Basket Sponge. recap of the season, with memorable highlights. aims the gun at Ash's head and then changes to his leg. The bullet heads for the leg. Ash: Son of a...! Adam: Groovy! door opens as Lexi comes through, she is a mermaid; just like Adam; Ash and Venice. Lexi: I've got a taxi waiting outside, can we hurry this up? Adam: Perhaps. What do you say, LeBron about her? LeBron: You're on my team, sweatcheeks! LeBron: He was just here. Something's taken him. Adam's gone. and Alex are out the back, entering shortcuts and alleyways as they run; holding hands together. Adam: Hold on Alex, this is going to get complicated. finds it out as he moves his other empty hand to where Ash's face is to obstruct him. LeBron gets it into the hoop using the hook shot as he floats down to the ground and Ash falls, LeBron goes to him and gets him in a position that he needs to be and has Adam's gun from Tournament Terror and edges to pull the trigger. Ash: Who's it going to be? Me or no-one. I say no-one. LeBron: I say you. gets the ball and whacks it against Ash's head, causing blood to drip out. SpongeBob: What the hell, coach? You've killed him. LeBron: SpongeBob, I've been angered enough. I didn't want to shoot him because gun's aren't my weapon. Words are. leaves the gym by going through the front doors and looking at the ocean sky as he puts sunglasses on. LeBron: Still got it. and SpongeBob look at the sky. LeBron: The clouds are dark and it's time to stay away from something else. SpongeBob: So are you drunk yet from that secret you told me about? LeBron: Yeah. SpongeBob: Or you're trying not to scare me with the "There's a storm approaching." routine. LeBron: Sure, I bet we all have a date with destiny. Soon enough. ends the previous montage as we go to the beginning of the episode. LeBron (in his head): This all started one night as it changed my life the most of all. It could have changed for the better or the worst. So, what's the first thing that happened in my bad luck of death? is walking back to the gym as he sees a discarded ball in a mess in coral with a rock. LeBron: Hey? What's this discarded ball doing outside the gym? starts to carry the ball like a child as he misses the note beside it which says "This ball carries a curse and will stick to the person who owns it. He decides to go to sleep as inside he changes to become a different person. Lexi knocks on the gym's doors as LeBron wakes up, more refreshed than ever as he changes into a "Smooth Criminal" Michael Jackson get up as he walks towards the doors before he opens them up for one of his members of the group. Lexi: Hey coach? Before my boyfriend or the other's come along. Can I play some ball in this hall? LeBron: Sure, babe. Lexi: Sorry? LeBron: I said sure. Lexi: Okay. Nice Jackson get up. LeBron: It's because I'm... Lexi: Yes. I had noticed all along. sits down on the benches as Lexi warms up for a round of basketball, he access's her with his brain and eyes and then twitches as he retains his original self. LeBron's mind: Laura aka. Lexi is a 18 year old female who's hometown is Cardiff in the United Kingdom of Great Britain. She left her home to Bikini Bottom when she was 16 "to preserve herself in a dream place." bursts through the doors next as LeBron stands up. LeBron: Woah, woah, woah. 'The hell you doing here? Larry: Coach. I only wanted to train for a little bit. LeBron: Do you see the sign outside? Larry: Which one? LeBron: The one that says, if you come here early. You ask me or I kick your ass. Larry: You starting a fight? LeBron: But if you want some, you gotta give it to me. tries to go for the first punch until Lexi heaves in as they stand down their punches. Lexi: Stop it, guys. As much as a fight is good to see one of you two being pummeled to the ground. Not on this ground. This is our family ground, not a playground. Settle. Larry: Sorry coach. I'll promise to keep my ideas straight in my head. LeBron: 'kay. I believe you. Lexi: Right. Thank you. returns to her warm ups as Larry joins her. Lexi (whispering): Larry? Why do you think James is a little crooked in the head lately. He was fine on Friday and then today, he is all over the place. Larry (whispering): Maybe he's had a bit too much to drink. Lexi (whispering): Drinking's not his style. Larry (whispering): I have heard that he smokes a lot of... Lexi (whispering): Bot, if that was true. He would be off his head. Larry (whispering): So, what? Lexi (whispering): It's something supernatural. comes in next as he acts like Michael Jordan. Patrick: Can I go home now? Lexi: Come on, honey. Not yet. Larry: How's that engagement? Lexi: Just a couple of weeks left, then marriage is on the way. and Mr.Krabs come in. SpongeBob: Does Coach know about the next match which is tonight. If not, I'll remind him later just in case he does and has just forgot over the week because of his week-ends. Larry: Can I ask about if LeBron actually has a break? then see LeBron by himself as he breathes before hearing something in his head. ???: uoy tiolxe su tel. emit etsaw ton s'tel. wen gnihtemos era uoy. eimt a sah enoyreve. takes another breath as he regains his strength. LeBron: What the hell was that? returns back to the gym, a little scared at what he probably is now. LeBron: Can I see you, please... Larry? Larry: Sure coach. Just please don't punch me. LeBron: I wouldn't. Okay. (to Larry by himself.) When is the next match? Larry: Soon. We've been told it's tonight if it hasn't been cancelled yet. LeBron: Why have they said it might be cancelled? Larry: Something about the team captain might be at work until like half an hour late. LeBron: K. goes back to the team as the full team are training under LeBron's messed up commands. He goes outside and decides to hang out at Mr Krabs's house with himself having donuts. SpongeBob: LeBron, come down. LeBron: Sure. SpongeBob: Come on, we have a game to start. LeBron: I'll finish this donuts now. SpongeBob: I think that should have been the first thing to do before agreeing to what I said now. LeBron: Alright, you don't need to tell me your whole life story or something like that. first part ends as the second one begins in the match that the team have been bringing up. The team between the POBA Bikini Bottom replacement team for a qualifier match for the POBA 2K15 requirements. LeBron changes his emotions one more time. LeBron (whispering): It's show time. ???: nroBeL,dal doog Comm: Hello and welcome to the Qualifier match between the Bikini Bottom POBA team and the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs, the 2014 POBA Tournament winners, who unfortunately weren't allowed back in due to scheduling conflicts, so they were bumped out of the 2015 POBA Tournament. But here they are both teams in a match against each other. starts playing the piano... Lexi: You can't get much worse than that. LeBron: This is for you guys. continues playing the piano to the team's dismiss as he jumps up on top of the piano and steals his ball that he wasn't using. LeBron: Thanks. throws the ball away to a unknown corner before scraping his knees on the floor as he has the next ball before throwing it for a hoop score. SpongeBob: What the hell is wrong with you? LeBron: It's you. Larry: Can I help you, Coach? LeBron: No. Krabs puts his claw on LeBron. LeBron: Get your meaty claw off me! shoves Mr Krabs to a wall as SpongeBob tries to grab him, LeBron sways SpongeBob to the floor. SpongeBob: What... are you? runs out to destroy the ball by ripping it apart which in return rips the link of possession from it to him. He tries to use Adam's fire-arm but it has run out of bullets and doesn't work. After the match has ended and the gym has been emptied out. The team stand over a sitting LeBron. LeBron: Yeah, come to scold me? SpongeBob: Of course it would be. But we've been thinking over the time and we've been thinking to ourselves. The whole team (in unison): We're finished. LeBron: But... okay, I get it. Larry: I think you don't. all leave him alone as Patrick is the last one out as he turns the lights off to leave LeBron, cold and tired. LeBron: god... what am I going to do now? I've lost myself and the team due to that stupid supernatural ball that I picked up. But what was it? gets out his laptop and researches online for supernatural basketballs. He finds out some information that it is part of a bigger plot that I won't spoil yet. As he then opens up Skype to talk to Luis Antonio =, but he is stuck from a Typhoon in his hometown. So, he goes to his now married friend, Adam who is on. Adam: Yes? LeBron: You know that suspense at the wedding about me leaving the team? Well, that happened. They wanted to move on, so I let them. It's time for something else called Air James. Hey, do you also know that I'm actually doing Space Jam 2. We're filming for sixth months after this. Adam: Heh. Really? LeBron: Those representatives, but I've always loved Space Jam. It was really one of my favorite movies growing up. I have the opportunity, it's going to be great. Adam: Well done, but what was that story that you were going to tell me? LeBron: This all started one night as it changed my life the most of all. It could have changed for the better or the worst. So, what's the first thing that happened in my bad luck of death? fade to black as the second part ends. Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Specials Category:2015 Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost's Basket Sponge episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost